A Romantic Interlude
by Treva Rea
Summary: Interlude: an intervening or interruptive period, space, or event. Would it prove to be more?
1. Part I

A/N: This fic is a multi-part story and is not connected to my previous first-time Criminals Minds story, Wanted: Requited Love. This story is occurs after JJ leaves but before the appearance of Sean McAllister. And, this is purely romance, no angst or drama.

* * *

The first thing she did when she entered her apartment was to throw her keys into the abalone shell on her foyer table before shuffling into her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and immediately began to strip, dropping a piece of clothing with each step to her bath. She turned on the water, waited impatiently for it to turn warm then added her oil. Letting the tub fill, she donned her robe from behind the door and made her way to the kitchen with the already chilled bottle of wine. Pulling out a corkscrew, she opened the Moscato and gingerly poured a full glass. Taking a sip, she sighed in delight at the bubbly, fruity drink before heading back to her bath. She hoped the rest of the team had as good a time winding down as she was about to.

The team had left Thursday afternoon for Tulsa, Oklahoma, and returned Friday, specifically, the plane landed at 4:30 p.m. on Friday. The case, though distressing, was over quickly, but after three back-to-back cases, they were exhausted. Derek Morgan had asked each member of the team about their plans that night, hoping to get a group to go out to the bar. Penelope Garcia and Ashley Seavers both had been up for drinks and dancing, but David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner had declined.

"_What about you, Em? Care for a little drink, a little dancing…" He'd done a little side step, spinning on his heels._

_She'd smiled, chuckled, but shook her head. "Sorry, don't think so. I'm looking forward to a hot bath, a glass of wine, or two, and a big plate of my Penne Romanoff."_

"_Hmm. Penne Romanoff, that sounds pretty good." He hinted to her, standing mere inches from her after dancing in her direction._

_She'd gently shoved him back. "Not a chance. I'm going to enjoy some quality alone time tonight. You three go have fun. I'll see you all Monday."_

When she opened the door of her bath, jasmine scent permeated her senses and goose bumps started to rise on her skin. She placed her glass down on the corner edge of the triangular, extra-deep tub and started lighting the candles. After lighting all of the candles, she loosened the tie on her robe and let the garment slide down her bare skin to the floor. As she stepped into the tub, the steamy water slowly began to bake away the cold she'd been feeling from not only the cold winter weather in her home state, but also the cold left over from the case. It was only at times like this that she could begin to push the images and sounds of the horrid memories into storage within her brain. She hadn't been able to do this as per her normal routine after each case, so, she had three separate cases to try to erase from her mind. To help her in her struggles to compartmentalize, the wine let it all slowly ease away.

She sank below the water, allowing the warmth to cocoon her then came back up just enough for everything below her chin to stay within the warmth and blinked away the water from her eyes. Sleeping later would be a bitch if she didn't stop letting her mind wander. Reaching for her glass, she took a sip and leaned back against the tubs edge, allowing her body to float and her eyes to close.

* * *

It was nearing nine p.m. when she finished her dinner and put her dirty plate into the sink. She poured what was left of the wine into her glass and started towards her bedroom to curl up with J.D. Robb when she heard a knock on the door.

Taking a sip, she started walking to her bedroom to curl up with a new J.D. Robb novel when she heard a knock on her door. She frowned at the disturbance but given the time, she assumed it was her old teammate, Jennifer Jareau. Since she'd been forced to transfer from the BAU, they'd made it a ritual to have girl's night on Fridays while her husband, Will, watched their son, Henry, for her. But she had called and told J.J. that she wasn't up for doing anything that night. She reached the door and looked through the peephole. She drew back suddenly, then shook her head and looked again. Sure enough, her unit chief was standing at her door.

She pulled the robe tighter across her chest then opened the door. "Hi."

"Erm… hi. I, uh, just came by to, um, ask a favor."

"Ok." She motioned for him to enter, holding the door wide for him. He passed her and if she didn't know better she'd have thought he'd meant to brush up against her.

She shut the door and locked it then followed him down the hallway. He hadn't been to this apartment before. He'd been to her previous one, but this was all new. "First door on the left," she directed.

Once in her living room, she motioned for him to take a seat, but he shook his head and said, "I'm not staying long. I know you had your plans for the evening."

"Nothing much. I was actually just going to do some reading."

He nodded then looked around her apartment. His eyes seemed to take in everything at once, each piece of furniture, which wasn't much, the pictures and knickknacks, again, not much. She waited for him to tell her why he was there, but he didn't.

"Uh, Aaron, what was the favor you wanted to ask of me?"

"Oh, um, I have a banquet I've been _requested_ to attend tomorrow night."

"Oh, you need a babysitter for Jack."

"I, um, no, I..., well, I know it's short notice but I was wondering if you'd like to attend with me as my guest?"

She could see the slight flush growing from his neck up to his cheeks and thought how sweet it would be if he'd been asking her as a get-to-know-you-better type of romantic date. Though she'd never really entertained the thought, she couldn't say she had never wondered what it would be like to be involved with the raven-haired, gorgeous man standing in front of her.

"It is short notice, but I suppose I could go with you. What kind of banquet is it?" she asked.

"It's, well..."

He looked so adorable at his stammering and then it dawned on her that he wouldn't be acting like this unless...

"I don't need an escort-type of guest. I'm asking you to go with me as an actual date."

She blinked, and then blinked again. She cocked her head to the side and squinted. "You want... to go out on a date – date?"

He took a step closer to her and suddenly seemed larger than life. She had to crane her head to look up into his eyes.

"It's been, well, awhile since I've asked someone out on a date. You know?" His breathing had quickened substantially. "Maybe I didn't say it right. This is me, Aaron, not your unit chief, asking you, Emily Prentiss, if you'd like to go out with me."

Her breath caught. It was like straight out of a movie. Almost as good as that line 'You had me at hello.'

He was close, almost too close and she couldn't help taking a step back. Her misstep caused him to stiffen and she could see the hurt on his face. Oooh... she had to get rid of that look. _How stupid can I be?_

Smiling brightly... _Don't overdo it, Em!_ "I'd... love to. I just, you surprised me. I never even dared to think you'd do something so... well... un-Hotch-like."

Now it was his turn to squint at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am your subordinate and doesn't, isn't there something written somewhere that says we can't be..." she chose her words carefully just in case she was wrong and finished, "romantically involved." There, she said it. Now it was clear as crystal. No confusing the offering.

The corners of his mouth ever so slowly crept up on his face, showing his adorable dimples. "It's not welcomed, but it's not a rule. They wouldn't have any basis for making one of us leave. And..." he lingered on the thought as he stepped forward to remove the distance from her step back. He fingered a wet tendril that had fallen over her forehead and brushed it behind her ear. "I'd still be asking even if there were."

"Really?" she squeaked. She cleared her throat and asked, "You, um, really want to, um –"

"Yes," he breathed. "Do you?"  
She nodded slowly then more vigorously.

"Ok then. I'll pick you up at six."

"Oh, ok."

They walked to her door and she held it open as he walked through. "Oh, Aaron, what is this banquet anyway? What's the dress code?"

He grinned. "State dinner... White House, so formal, black-tie attire is expected."

Her eyes grew large and round. "OH! I guess I have some shopping to do tomorrow."

The thought of clothes shopping must have triggered his thoughts because his eyes flickered and he let them slowly travel down her face to her robe. She adjusted her robe, hiding the skin he was obviously ogling. His gaze shifted to her eyes. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, six o'clock."

He started to walk down the hallway when she truly realized where he was going to be taking her. "Aaron, wait. I'm not cleared to attend."

He stopped, turned on his heel and called back, "I took care of that last weekend. You're good to go." Then he spun back around and gingerly danced down the stairs, leaving Emily with her mouth hanging open and a final image of her unit chief with the largest smile she'd ever seen on him, framed with a pair of dimples.

* * *

A/N: I've written Part II but won't post it until I have Part III finished. I'll try to have that done sometime this weekend or early next week.


	2. Part II

A/N: Thank you to all who have either reviewed or alerted my story. I hope you all enjoy this next part.

If any of you have ideas for the State dinner interactions, feel free to forward them on!

* * *

Emily glanced at the clock in her bedroom nervously. She was just adding the finishing touches to her outfit, namely earrings and necklace. It was nearing six o'clock and she felt the first flutters of nervousness in her stomach. _Am I… are we really doing this?_ She nervously fingered and smoothed down her dress, turning to look in her full-length mirror. She smiled at her reflection. She knew she cleaned up good. While she didn't think of herself as a great beauty, she wasn't plain.

Earlier that morning, she'd shopped for a dress. And though in the back of her mind she knew what style of dress she'd wanted to wear, she still wanted to see what other options were out there. When she recalled her later teenage years, she remembered her mother always making sure she'd be properly dressed for one of her famous 'house parties,' which meant floor length gowns. While the gowns were beautiful, she'd always leaned toward a shorter dress, tea length to above the knee. This time, however, the occasion was at the White House and she knew she'd have to go with a more appropriate style, black tie. She always kept a few dresses on hand, knowing the dress protocol and that her mother often asked her to attend similar functions. And she'd already worn all three. This was something special, something that meant a lot to her and to Aaron. She wanted to make sure it was the right one.

_And I think I outdid myself this time._ She'd chosen a deep blue satin dress, almost a midnight blue. The shopkeeper had called it a midnight blue but Emily could see -hints of -violet in it - depending on how she stood in the light-. The dress was strapless with a straight-edged, plicated-wrapped bodice, and fell to the floor where it flared slightly so that when she walked, the skirt flowed around her legs. She'd be able to move in this dress if the occasion called for it. She smiled.

Her clock chimed six o'clock.

Knowing he'd be arriving any moment, the fluttering in her stomach increased. She wished she'd thought of having a glass of wine earlier to relax. She placed a tentative hand to her stomach and decided that it wasn't too late for one. She went to the kitchen and got a bottle of Moscato from the fridge. She rummaged a drawer for her corkscrew and just as she finished uncorking the bottle, she heard a knock at her door. Looking at the bottle, she still wanted a drink. Maybe Aaron would appreciate a drink as well.

On shaky legs, she made her way to the door. With a quick check in the hall mirror, she patted her hair, looked over her face then tremulously reached for the doorknob.

Her breath hitched at Aaron Hotchner in a black tux and nicely formed black bowtie. She hadn't considered what the effect of him in a tuxedo would have on her, and it was breathtaking.

His eyes traveled the length of her, scorching her everywhere they touched. He drifted back to meet her eyes. The debonair man in front of her appeared to be as tongue-tied as she was. She watched his chest rise with the effort of drawing in a deep breath.

"Hello," she greeted airily.

"Hello," he drawled. "You're... You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she accepted shyly. "You do too."

They both smiled then she opened the door wider and asked him to come in. "I was just opening a bottle of wine. Would you care for a glass?"

"Sure."

"I hope you don't mind a semi-sweet wine. I'd offer you a Scotch or Bourbon but I'm out right now." She turned -toward the kitchen.

"The wine will be fine." His voice traveled from the living room. She was thankful he hadn't followed her. The butterflies in her stomach were relentless. She poured two glasses, downed one then refilled it.

When she entered the living room, she found him staring out her window overlooking the capitol. He must've heard her bare feet on the wood floor because he turned as she entered the room. She crossed to him and handed him the wine glass.

"This is a terrific view."

"Hmm. You should see it after the sun goes down." She sipped at her wine and watched him sip his. His eyebrows lifted and he pulled the glass away to look at it.

"Bubbles?"

"It's a Moscato, a sparkling wine."

"But not champagne?"

She shook her head.

"I like it."

"Good."

She was taking another long sip and barely managed to keep from spluttering it all over him when he said, "It'd be easy to down a full glass quickly." He grinned. "I take it that had already occurred to you?"

She nodded.

"I'd had the same idea you did before I left."

"Oh."

"Emily?" he teased. Her eyebrows lifted and he continued, "You're not nervous are you?"

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. Tipping her head, she asked, "And you're not?"

"I most certainly am."

"Not much hope for it is there then?"

"Oh, I think we can figure out something to lessen the... tension."

The inquisitive lift of her eyebrows had him take the glass from her hand and she place it along with his on the corner table. Her eyes shifted to the floor in shy anticipation. She felt the soft tips of his fingers along her cheek then tentatively lift her chin. Eyes meeting eyes, he asked, "How about we change the order of the night?"

She nodded in agreement, understanding fully his intentions.

His fingers left her chin, trailing shivers down her throat, until he cupped her bare neck and pulled her to him. He dipped his head and looked deeply into her eyes. "Breathe, Emily. Just… breathe."

She exhaled slowly.

The touch of his lips to hers, although somewhat chaste, sent electricity through her spine to the tips of her toes. He pulled back just long enough to glimpse her fluttering eyes opening when he swooped in for another. The kiss deepened. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. A moment later, the kiss ended and she gasped at the loss. He smiled as she licked her lips.

"There, took some of the tension away, didn't it," he whispered.

She couldn't help beaming at his assuredness. Aaron Hotchner was as much aware and in control off the clock as he was on it. The man at work she knew best, and knowing he was the same man with her now proved predictive of the future.

Stroking her bare shoulder and neck softly, he continued in a whisper, "We should probably go."

Still completely enthralled in the man before her and the feeling lingering on her lips, she blinked. "Oh, yes. I just have to slip on my sandals."

She took three steps to her sofa and slid each sandal onto her feet, keeping her balance with one hand on the arm of the sofa. She felt him very close and felt him lean in even closer. At first, she thought he was going to kiss her but instead he picked up her small hand-bag and shawl then held them out for her as she stood firmly on both sandal-covered feet. She took both from him and met his smile with her own. He crooked his arm out for her to take. His gentlemanliness took her by surprise. No one had ever treated her in such a manner, let alone made her feel in such a way. Shivers coursed through her spine and goose bumps rose on her arms. She smiled up at him as she clutched his arm. He was a good four inches taller than her and standing so close she had to stretch her neck to gaze into his eyes. "In case I forget to tell you later, tonight was wonderful."

His eyes crinkled and there again, she saw the two dimples framing his smile. It was a sight she'd never tire of seeing.


	3. Part III

A/N: I want to give a shout out to my beta, Danie. With the hours we both work, and some traumatic events in her life she takes such care in giving me help in tightening up my writing. I was missing quite a bit in the telling, so she pulled me back and made me take a fresh look at it. Thanks, Danie!

I should mention that while I work 50-60 hours per week and am a full-time student working on my bachelor's, it's been tough creating and revising this chapter. But it's done and now I'm working on Part IV and hope to have that up in a couple weeks.

I hope you all like this. Wanted a little humor mixed in with the romance.

* * *

The guest of honor, Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper, was visiting to discuss trade and border controls. He'd learned of the BAU when the team had to cross jurisdictions the year before in a horrifying case with nearly a hundred victims on his home turf. When he'd heard that a member of the same team was attending the dinner, he very much wanted an introduction. So, that's how Aaron and Emily spent the first half hour after dinner – discussing work. When the Prime Minister walked away, Aaron let out a sigh of relief. Emily knew that a heavy conversation with a head of state was not what he'd had planned for this night, but really, the man should've known better. It was a State dinner after all.

"I'm sorry," he said through gritted teeth and tight lips but still with a smile. "I thought this would've been fun."

Her lips curved into a smile. "Aaron, it has been fun. Good food, good drink, intelligent conversation, and you've added another important contact to your list. I mean really, the prime minister of another country?"

He shrugged sheepishly, "Well, yeah, it was an auspicious moment when he walked up and said he'd wanted to meet me." He grinned. "He is the first head of state I've met."

Emily tried to remember ever seeing Aaron smile as much as he was tonight, with her, and never had he ever appeared awestruck in all that time. She patted a hand on his chest and leaned into him while glancing about the room. The candlelight gave the dimmed room an ethereal feel with the large potted plants and beautiful full bouquets of spring flowers placed strategically around the tables and dance floor. "It's only just after eight-thirty and we still have the _whole_ evening. A half hour with a man who seemed eager to meet you couldn't possibly ruin this night." She tilted her head up to meet his eyes, the flickering light of the candles sparkling in his eyes. She smiled broadly, engendering a wide grin from him.

"You're absolutely right." He nodded to the dance floor and asked, "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to."

The musicians had just started a waltz, and though Emily was sure of her dance skills, she wasn't sure of Aaron's, that is, until he took her hand and twirled her in and against him.

"Ready?" he asked.

Breathless already, she nodded.

They weaved back and forth, once, twice and then he expertly twirled her into the crowd of dancers. Emily smiled up at him, awed by his dancing abilities. "I didn't know you knew how to dance a waltz."

"My mother and aunts were old school and believed that young men should know how to be gentlemen. It's a Southern thing."

She chuckled and he twirled her again unexpectedly. She let out a squeak at the quick turn. She came up hard against his chest but he just held her tight and continued in the whirl of the dance.

They continued around the dance floor, barely noticing any of the other dancers. Only when the music faded and they stood still, quietly clapping for the musicians, did the rest of the room come back into focus. Another slow dance began and he tugged her close once again, it wasn't a waltz, but he held her as if it were. With a hand on his shoulder and one of his on her hip, he brought her hand close to his chest as he swayed her gently to the music. They didn't twirl around the room as before but instead remained in their small space of the room, swaying back and forth, their eyes never straying from each other's. The song was ending. His eyes darted to her lips then back up. She wanted him to kiss her again, and he leaned in to do so, but then he jumped slightly. She looked up startled as he turned away. Her eyes followed his gaze. The last person she'd expected to see had tapped Aaron on the shoulder, wanting to cut in. But the song finished and the dance was over, and so was the moment.

"Hello, Emily," Darren greeted her, his eyes deliberately lingering on her body before meeting her eyes.

She rolled her eyes. _Ugh, not tonight._

Aaron took a step back and slid a protective arm around her waist.

"Darren. It's been awhile."

"Ten years." Again, he eyed her up and down. "You're looking fabulous as ever."

"Yes, a _good _longtime," she replied sarcastically. Tonight of all nights, he had to pick this one to show up at a formal function. She glanced up to Hotch, watched his jaw tighten ever so slightly. Still holding onto Aaron's arm, she clenched her hand, hoping he'd take the hint and remain calm. Instead, Aaron stiffened in response, the protective, possessive male streak present.

"You feel like another dance?" Darren asked suggestively.

"Darren, this is Aaron Hotchner," she introduced him and looked up to meet Aaron's eyes, but he didn't take his eyes off Darren. "Aaron, this is... Darren Stiles."

Darren held his hand out to Aaron and said, "Adam."

Aaron's brow furrowed, "It's Aaron."

"Oh, sorry," Darren chuckled, rocking on his heels in good humor. "I'm bad with names."

Emily glanced up through her eyelashes to see Aaron's reaction to the younger man. If he'd take a moment to look at her, he'd see her eyes dancing with mischief, but as it was, it was better he didn't.

Darren turned back to Emily, asking, "So, I was thinking of leaving this gig and heading over to something a bit more fun. Care to join me?"

Aaron pulled her tighter against his side and through clenched teeth, declared, "She's with me and you're out of line."

Darren gave a nonchalant shrug. "No matter. We could make it a threesome."

Emily nearly choked while holding back a snort of laughter. At her sudden flinching, Aaron's hand started to slide from her waist. Emily gripped Aaron's hand, placing it tightly against her hip, thinking to prevent him from doing something rash. She then wrapped her arm around his waist and peered up to his face. Finally, he glanced down to meet her eyes, which were now brimming with unshed tears, but her attempt to hold back her smile failed. He looked back to the younger man who now had a wide cheesy grin. His frown of anger turned to confusion.

Suddenly, Darren started laughing, bending over and covering his mouth as to keep from roaring. Aaron's eyes darted from Emily to the other man then back at her again, and this time she had an open-mouthed, wide smile on her face.

"Aaron, I'd like to you to meet Darren... my cousin."

He blinked. Then he looked to the other man who was now standing back up and holding a hand to his mouth, his eyes dancing with mirth... looking just like Emily's.

"Your cousin?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You should've seen the look on your face, man." Darren sobered suddenly. "Wait, you aren't carrying are you?" he asked with false trepidation.

Emily shook her head as she kept her eyes on Aaron. Darren hadn't done this to her in ten years, and she couldn't resist watching the play unfold before her. "I'm sorry, I should've said something, but," she hesitated, unsure how Aaron was going to react. "It's an ongoing ... joke." It was then that she realized she couldn't read him, his face blank, not even a furrowed frown.

"And you thought that tonight was a good time to play out your... joke?" He shrugged her hand off his arm.

Emily's eyes grew in worry. "I, uh, I, didn't even know he was here. He, um, he just does this when he sees me at functions, and I, just, um," she stammered and faltered. Her worry intensified as Aaron turned away from her and placed one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. He only ever did that when he was upset, angry, or extremely troubled.

Emily looked to her cousin who was no longer laughing. He mouthed an _I'm sorry_ to her then his gaze darted back swiftly to her date. She turned back to Aaron but he'd already closed the gap behind her and was suddenly towering over her. She tripped taking a quick step back. Before she could fall, he grasped her waist and pulled her against him, his cheeks dimpling with a huge smile.

"You are so going to pay for that," he chuckled.

Darren was now laughing again, not doubled over this time, but laughing all the same.

A smile crept up her face as she realized she'd been played, just as well as they'd played him. She had felt horrified, it having been their first date and she'd done something absolutely stupid. However, her hard-pressed-to-smile boss had just pulled a fast one on her. Then her eyes sparkled with mischief as she realized she could have the last word.

Emily wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled his head down to her lips and just before their lips touched, she asked, "You promise?"


End file.
